The Other
by Remembrance123
Summary: Roxas finds himself watching his brother, Sora, go at it with his boyfriend, Riku... and he can't help but get hard...


"Shut up and take it!"

I have the bed covers over myself, my eyes wide as I watch my brother have sex with his best friend. I gulp hard and rub my aching erection; I try my best not to say anything because chances are they would stop if they knew I was watching. Sora and I share a room, we have two separate beds on opposite sides of the room, but I could still see the way Riku was doing him.

Why did it make me so hard?

Why was I so hard from watching Riku do Sora? It wasn't the first time they did it when they thought I was sleeping, but it was the first time I didn't look away. Seeing my older brother being done from behind just turned me on so much... I don't know if I would prefer to be where Sora was or Riku was. I knew for a fact Riku was aggressive in bed, apparently Sora loved it that way...

And I could easily see why.

Sora arched his back a tiny bit, his naked body was on all fours although, and he digs his head in his pillow to stop himself from making any sound. Oh that body, that slim body, the body I wanted to have as my own. I made up my mind at that instant; I wanted to be where Riku was. I wanted to have my brother, take him from behind and not let him say a word... I wanted to do my brother rough...

My hand quickly stroking my length.

My body was on fire as I watched them fuck, I couldn't help it... It was so hot... Sora made a small scream and Riku gripped the back of the brunet's neck. Yelling at him softly as to not wake me, if only they knew. I gulped hard as my hand worked its way on me... God damnit I wanted my brother! I want to fuck him! The way they were doing each other right now, I wanted that...

"Riku!"

Sora screamed by accident, watching how aggressive Riku became almost made me cum. Honestly I never even knew Riku could be like this, whenever I saw him before he was always sweet and gentle... They tried to hide their relationship from me but I saw them cuddle and kiss on a constant basis, I just never knew it turned into this after words... Riku pounding into the small body... My brother's body... I almost came right then, I know he is my older brother but I want him to scream my name.  
_  
"Fuck!"_

Riku whispers, as his pace gets faster. I can tell he's close. The way his body is moving, his amazing body... But I still prefer Sora's body... I see the way Riku is playing with Sora's tool, as if he was just a toy. My hips are moving, I can't stop them. My body is writhing, I can't stop it. I began to breathe harder, Sora lets out a cry and Riku tightens the grip on the back of his neck. My whole body is melting... Riku's thrusts into that soft body, _my _brother's body... I start to stroke myself faster.

"R-Riku!"

Sora leans back; his body is upright for once. He is leaning back on Riku. And in front of my eyes, he cums. I almost lost it right then, I have no idea how but I keep stroking my burning erection, it hurts so much and it's just so dry, but I can't stop. Riku throws my brother on the bed, and the brunet lands on his back. Riku moves over, his rock hard cock is clearly there. He positions himself so he is just over the brunet. And the next scene I watched...

Made me cum.

The silver haired male strokes his own cock vigorously, and cums right on Sora. Not just his chest, some of it, that liquid, reaches further... The whole sight drives me mad. I lost myself for a second. My own liquid is all over my hand, hidden by the blanket but it's still there... I still watch them, and I felt something that makes me want to yell. Jealousy. The way Riku is holding Sora... I want to hold Sora like that, he is _my _brother... I suddenly feel something else. Loneliness. I realise I can never have a moment like that anytime soon, and as I watch them...

They _kiss_.

I suddenly drown in another emotion. Sorrow. I want Sora... I want my older brother bad; I want him so much... And yet Riku had him, I want to scream. I want to cry. The aggressive male has changed completely; Riku is now cradling my brother. Kissing him slowly, asking if he went too rough. Sora responds with a simple answer saying he enjoyed it more than anything. So they whisper the last I love you's before their conversation ends. And as silence fills the room, I suddenly fear the beating of my heart would awaken them. And I look at my brother, his nude body which he won't let me see tomorrow morning, his head turns and I hold my breath.

His eyes meet mine.

He knows what I saw...


End file.
